1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pencil case and, in particular, a folder type portable pencil case that may be carried separately or attached for carriage to a book or a notebook. In prior art, writing tools have been placed for carriage in a case of a certain size, which necessitates another bag to carry the case in.
2. Discussion of the Background
In some instances, a plurality of writing tools such as ballpens or fountain pens have been carried in pockets. Such a carriage however has some disadvantages, that not only limit the number of tools to carry and the carrier's physical activities but also results in spoils of clothes by ink or pencil in addition to a risk of loss.